Ride Home
by Lou221B
Summary: Tylers sister needs a ride home and mr perfect helps out. pure smut


hey this is my first fan fic. dont even know why i did about Celeb when Reids my fav. Hope ya like it wanna get feedback good or bad. Lou xx

The music at the Garwin house was pumping and the alcohol was flowing.

She could feel a hot body up against her back as she ground herself into it. Two hands encircled her waist and she could see fours pairs of eyes stirring at her and her dance partner.

She removed the hands from her hips leaned back and give man behind her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance Abbot" and she stumbled toward her brother and his three friends.

"Bro why you look so sad" Nel breathed out talking to him like he was a puppy. She could feel Reid chuckle beside her. "Hi Reid fancy a dance"

"Eh no Nel you're going home you have had way to much to drink heck you shouldn't even be drinking" Tyler hissed.

"Come on spoil sport" hiccup "I only" hiccup "had a couple" "Please just one more hour" she flashed him a huge big smile.

"Fine I supp.." She cut him off before he could finish his sentence "weres Abbot he promised" hiccup "me another dance"

"No Nel come on I'm taking you back to the dorms you have had way to much if you're looking for Abbot"

"Oh Tyler your not leaving already are ya" I sweet voice said from behind him.

"Hey morgan I'm just gonna take Nel back to her dorm then ill be... "Hey morgan" Nel shouted.

"Oh its just I wasn't planning on staying late and I was hoping to get a dance before I left"

"Caleb I don't suppose you would mind dropping Nel off at her dorm would you" Tyler begged

"I don't mind wasn't have much fun anyway baby boy, come on Nelly let's get you home" Nel let out a girley giggle and stumbled to the door.

Once the door closed behind her she bent over and took off her shoes turned give Celeb a wink and took of across the grass of the Garwin mansion. "Race ya to the mustang Danvers"

Nel made it to the mustang first when she spun round " I win" she smiled up at him "now for your prize miss Simms" He bent his head down and laid small kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Her hands buried themselves in the dark mop of hair. His hands found her tiny waist and pulled her roughly to him. "Celeb" she moaned "you owe me 20 bucks"

A deep chuckle erupted from his chest. "I can't believe you faked being drunk just to win our little bet"

"Aha Celeb that's were you're wrong" she teased. " I win the stupid bet AND you get to take me home and do unspeakable things to me without my overprotective older brother finding out, in fact he suggested it, its foolproof"

"Ah but you're under the assumption that I want to take you home and do unspeakable things to you.

She cupped him thou his jeans and a moan came from right from the base of his throat. "Feels like you want me ha even sounds like yo..." He cut he off with an intense kiss. And before she could protest he pulled away and ran round and jumped into the driver side of his mustang.

"Arnt you coming" he shouts out the window, she giggles and jumps into the passenger side. "My house" he inquired. She just give him a big smile and he put his hand on her leg cupping her knee.

Half way home he could feel her fidget in her seat "will you just sit apiece". he felt her hot breath on his ear. "Why lam I making you nervous?" he let his eyes close for half a second and he snapped them back open.

"Yes Nelly you are" he smirked. "Good" she whispered. Her hand trailing lower till she reached that bulge in his jeans. "That's not all I'm making you, by the feel of it" "Nel" he sternly and when she reached to pull the zipper down he grabbed her hand.

"Nel" he warned. "Please Celeb I need to feel you please" he slowly let go of her hand and she pulled his zipper down, opened the button on his boxers and slipped her hand inside.

She smirked at feeling how hard and hot he was already. She pulled him out of his jeans and when the cool air hit his cock she felt it twitch. She wrapped her hand round it lent forward and licked the head of his cock.

"Nel" he almost screamed "don't" he warned. She sat up and blew on it and he moaned and thru his head back. The car swung into the other lane and his eyes shot open. She took all of him into her mouth as far as he would go. She felt him hit the back of her throat and he could hear her gag.

"Nelly please" he moaned and his hand flew into her chocolate brown curls. She tried to speak but his cock muffled what she was trying to say but the sensations caused his cock to twitch and she could taste his pre-cum.

She could feel both of his hands in her hair and she looked up she could she his eyes pitch black. He was using to control the car. She closed her eyes and went back to work. Pumping him with her hand while liking the head like a lollipop. She could feel he was close so she started sucking him, her mouth becoming a vacuum.

"Look at me Nel please" her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with her big green eyes. "I'm close Nel I'm gonna cum" he moaned out loud "Nel please" and he exploded into her mouth. He slammed the brakes on, his breathing heavy and she watched while his eyes drifted back to normal.

"Nel I.. I" she stared giggling "did you enjoy that baby" he smirked and he lifted his finger up to wipe a little bit of his cum that dripped down her chin. He went to wipe it on his jeans when he felt her grab his hand and she sucked the cum of his finger.

He just looked at her in awe."Ok Caleb we ready to get going" he laughed put his already growing hard cock back in his jeans, zipped up and started driving. The rest of the car journey was in silence.

He pulled in his house and he grabbed her hand. "Thank you" "my mums in, I'm just gonna use to get you into my room again is that ok?"

"Of course" she lent forward for a kiss and fell onto his bed. "Oh I'm getting you back for that" she said out loud. She seen a black shirt lying on his desk. She slipped off her top and unzipped her skirt and slipped his shirt on over her black bra and panties and climbed onto his bed waiting for him. She could smell him all around her. His bed his shirt god she loved that smell.

Celeb put both hands on the stirring wheel. And let out a large sigh. just need to get passed mum.

He opened the front door and tip-toed across the room "you're home early" he heard his mum mumble.

"Yeah wasn't having a very good time thought I'd head home have an early night" he smiled

"She's good for you, I seen a difference since you started bringing her home, odd night here and there but its getting more frequent, anymore and you'll have to tell Tyler"

"Mum I really don't know what your talking about"

"Come on Caleb. I seen you and Nel the other morning sneaking down the hall. You couldn't keep you're hands of her and she was giggling like a crazy person. You love her"

"Mum I..well I like her a lot but its not that easy. Tyler would kill me baby boy's a hard nut when it comes to Nel, look can we discuss this maybe tomorrow she's upstairs don't want her to think I've completely forgot about her"

" Of course dear maybe over breakfast.

"Mum you won't say nothing ya know to Mrs Simms or well anyone, I don't want to spoil whatever this is"

"Go she's waiting for you" his mum laughed.

Caleb took the steps two at a time. He couldn't wait to see her again. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew he needed her.

When he walked into his room he seen the single most sexiest thing he had ever seen. Nel was lying on his bed with just his black shirt. He was just imagining what was under that shirt, and he couldn't decide if he liked her better with no clothes or in his clothes.

She sat up in the bed when she seen him come him. He was a little out of breath after taking the stairs at such a pace. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah I'm good just a heart to heart with my mum. She ahem well she knows about this"

"This" Nel pointed between her a Caleb "What is this Caleb, what are we? We have been sneaking around for weeks now, sly kisses here and there, I spend the night and I leave first thing so no one gets suspicious, if your mum's caught on it'll not be long till Ty or one of the others click on"

"I like you Nel when were together its easy, I don't have to worry I'm calm but I don't know what this is" he sat on the bed beside her and pulled her on to his knee. His shirt rose up a little on her thigh and he couldn't help trace his hand up and down her leg.

They sat in silence for a view moments. Until he could feel goose bumps along her thigh. "I like you to Caleb I'm just a little scared, scared of what Ty and the others will say, scared that are friendship will be ruined and scared that after only a few weeks of whatever this is, I feel this strong about you"

He leaned his head up and kissed her slowly and with as much passion. He could feel her writhing about on his knee each time causing friction between his jeans and his cock.

"Caleb I want you" she moaned. Before she knew what was happening he had he pinned to his bed. His kisses got hot and heavy. And he kissed his way down her mouth across her neck.

His hands starting wandering all on their own. Up her hips and he started undoing his shirt. "This is sexy you need to be wearing my clothes more often" she let out little whimpers.

When he had his shirt undone his hands cupped her bra clad breasts. He could already feel how hard her nipples where even with all that fabric covering what he wanted.

"This has to go" he moaned she sat up and he pulled his shirt and her bra of her and chucked it to the other side of the room. His lips automatically found a nipple as he cupped her other breast in his large hand. She moaned louder as his hands got lower and she could feel his hand go inside her panties.

"Fuck you're so wet are you ready for me?" She could only moan as two of his fingers thrust inside her. Her hips bucked of the bed. "Caleb please" she was so so hot and tight he could barely breathe thinking of what was to come.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she watched as he tasted her on his fingers. "Oh god you taste amazing baby" she pulled his shirt up over his head. "You are way to dressed" she grinned.

"No way Miss Simms its payback for little stunt in the car" he kissed his way down her stomach and he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. He could smell her excitement. He wanted her right now. He slipped her panties into the pocket of his jeans. For keeps for later.

His head dipped and he ran his tongue up down the lips of her pussy. She thrust her hips up as he thrust two fingers inside her all the time licking her clit. He could feel it wouldn't take long he hooked his finger inside and found that little ball of flesh and she came hard all over his fingers. He licked her till she was clean.

She pulled him up by his hair and kissed him hard. She could taste herself on him and it was turning her on even more. He stood up away from her. And took off his belt slowly undoing his zipper. He kicked of his shoes and in one swift motion he had his jeans and boxers off and lying on the floor.

There he stood in the all his glory. He could see how much she wanted him. Her juices running down her leg a little. "Fuck me Caleb please" she moaned.

He kissed her again and in one swift motion he was inside her. Her hips riding of the bed as he thrust into her over and over. She wrapped her legs round his waist pushing him deeper inside her. "Harder please" she begged and not one to disappoint he thrust into her harder.

He could feel the scratch marks were she was digging her nails into him. Turning him on more and more. "Caleb I'm so close please" she screamed. He put his hand in between them and found her clit. Her hips were bucking like mad into him. When he lent down and whispered in her ear. "Cum for me Nel"

Her hips bucked one last time and he could feel her inner muscles clench and he came with her. Out of breath his body falling on top of her slightly. He rolled over and pulled out of her. He grabbed her body and brought her over to his body.

"That was well that was incredible" he just smirked at her comment.

"She fell into a deep sleep until morning light broke thu his curtains. She looked up and he was still sleeping so she crawled out of bed a little sore from her nights activities and jumped into the shower.


End file.
